1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle sensor unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle sensor unit, which is integrated with a bicycle brake device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Recently, the bicycle industry has added various electronic components to the bicycle. These electronic components are often controlled by a cycle computer, which controls the components based on information such as speed, cadence, rider inputs, etc. Cycle computers can also be used simply to make bicycle riding more enjoyable (e.g. by displaying various information to the rider such as time, elapsed time, speed, distance, average speed, etc.).
In any case, the cycle computer is typically mounted on the bicycle handlebar and is electrically coupled to various components and/or sensors in order to control components and/or display various information to the rider. Usually, at least one sensor is coupled to the front fork in order to sense the rotational behavior of a magnet that is coupled to the front wheel. The front fork is non-movably coupled to the handlebar and pivotally coupled to the frame so that the rider can steer the bicycle. The magnet is typically coupled to the spokes of the front wheel.
While these typical cycle computers and electrical components work well, there are some drawbacks. In particular, the sensor coupled to the front fork often has a wire that needs to be routed up the fork, past the front brake device and along the frame to the cycle computer mounted on the handlebar. If the wire is too long, which is usually the case, the wire needs to be wound around various parts of the bicycle (e.g. the front fork, the front braking device and the frame) until the wire is the appropriate length. If the wire is wound too much, the wire can bind when the fork is turned. If the wire is not wound enough, the wire can be more easily caught on obstructions. Thus, it is difficult and/or inconvenient to optimally install these prior sensors. This problem is exaggerated when the sensor is coupled to a suspension fork. Also, it can relatively difficult and/or inconvenient to properly install the prior magnets on the spokes of the wheel. Finally, even if these prior devices are installed properly, the wire, sensor and/or magnet can be contacted relatively easily by obstructions or debris. This contact can cause damage or move parts out of proper alignment.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sensor unit, which can be a integrated with a bicycle brake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.